Percyjacksonhungergamesdivergent
by 4Hope
Summary: Percy Jackson characters and hunger games characters and divergent characters all go to high school! Percabeth, Thaluke, Fourtris, Peetniss, and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris POV

Today was the first day of school. I was getting ready to go when Caleb needed to use the bathroom so I got out grabbed my backpack and went outside. I don't have a car so I take the subway with Tobias. I walked up to his house and knocked on his door. He opened the door and smiled at me. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a grey jacket and some jeans. I was wearing a grey and black long sleeved shirt with jeans and my hair in a ponytail. This school was different it had five different groups. There was Erudite,Candor,Abnegation,Amity, and Dauntless. Erudite is smart that's what the teachers are. Candor is honest. Abnegation is selfless. Amity is kind and Dauntless is brave. We have to fill out a form when we get to school then the teachers take them and do something with it and bam we know what group were in but, if we are Divergent that means we belong to more than one group. I know for sure I'm not going to be Candor I always hide my feelings from my brother. My parents died in a war two years ago so Caleb and I live together in a neighborhood where all my friends live. Tobias grabbed my hand and said "Ready to go?" "Yeah." I said then we walked to the subway. When we got to the subway we got on it and sat in silence then he whispered over to me and said "If were not in the same group we are still going to see each other." "Of course." I whispered back to him. Then he leaned in and kissed me. After a few seconds the subway stopped and we got off and headed for our new school. It was brown and looked new even though it has been around for a couple of decades. Some people were saying good-bye to their families and some were just talking to friends. Tobias and I went into the school and went to the office. A man was sitting at his desk scribbling something down on a paper. He looked up at us and gave us the forms that we had to fill out and he called someone named Tori and she came out. She had black hair and black clothes on and when she bent down to pick something up an eagle tattoo showed on her back. She took me and the boy took Tobias. Tori led me to a room with a desk and pointed to the seat and left. I went to go sit in the desk and found a few pencils in it and a banana. I looked at the form. It had forty questions. I started on number one. About myself. Family, friends, age, gender, name, weight, and height. The rest of the questions were math, spelling, social,would you rather,what you would wear and thats it. It took me thirty minutes to fill it out. I walked out of the room and went into the office. Tobias was already waiting in a chair. I gave the form to the guy and sat by Tobias. Ten minutes later they came back with two envelopes one with the name Beatrice and one with the name Tobias. I opened mine fast and it had a sheet of my answers and the next sheet said what group I was in. It said…...Divergent. It said that I was Erudite, Abnegation, and…...Dauntless. It said I could choose whatever I want and that Erudite wears blue. Abnegation wears grey and doesn't show muck skin and Dauntless wears black and has tattoos and piercings.


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna's POV

I walked into the big old UGLY school that I was now attending and went into the stupid old office. This guy was dealing with some wacky girls and looked at me then called someone named June. She came out with a huge smile on her face and led me to an empty room with only a desk and chalkboard. June gave me the paper and I sat in the rusty old desk. There were a few pencils in it and a banana. I hate bananas so I threw it out the window and it scared a gardener. I looked at the test. Surprisingly I was done I got out of the room and gave the paper to a person then went to sit in a chair next to a girl with a smile on her face sitting so ladylike. After ten minutes I got an envelope. It had a copy of my test (like I would need it) and behind it it had my paper of my results. It said I was Candor. Perfect. I can say whatever I wanna say except I have to wear black and white clothes. BORING! I got my schedule for the quarter and left the office.

I looked at my schedule I had Math. BORING! The teacher was Mr. Beetee (apparently he preferred his first name instead of his last name.) I trudged along to my locker and got my math books. I shut my locker door and saw a kid with blonde hair and his black haired girlfriend snickering beating up some kid with a crippled leg. The boy had a bloody nose and bruises everywhere. After two minutes a teacher with the name Johanna Reyes (that's my name!) on her name tag. I didn't here what she said but the guy looked ticked and left with his girlfriend and Johanna took the boy with the crippled leg to the nurses office. I rolled my eyes and went to Math class. BORING!


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

After I was done with the stupid test and got my stupid envelope I didn't even look at it because I was too nervous that I wouldn't get in the right group and that I would absolutely hate school (which I already do) but I got Dauntless. Whoo! I got my schedule and had Science first with Mr. Ann. I've heard he was really nice. I went to my locker which was locker 158. So I went to my locker to get my books and saw Luke waving at me. I waved back and smiled. Luke came over and rubbed my head with his knuckles really hard. I punched him in the gut. He screamed. Really girly. Everyone stopped talking and looked straight at us. He was bright red and whistling. After that weird moment everyone started talking again and Luke asked what my first class was and I told him it was science. He looked at me and said "Poo I have Math poo poo." "Oh well." I said back. He also asked me what group I was in "Umm. Dauntless." I said. He smiled "Me too!" Then the bell rang.

I said bye to Luke and went to Science there was a bulletin up by the door when you walked in and it said welcome students and it said today we will dissect fish. I took a seat next to some kid that had a sneer on his face. "Peter." He said. "Thalia." I said back. "Cool." He said then he looked at the buttons of Green Day, White Stripes, and Three Days Grace on my jacket. "What group are you in?" He asked. I said "Dauntless." Then he tried to give me a high-five but I looked at him and raised my eyebrows then he coughed and put his hand down and acted like it never happened. He coughed "Yeah, I'm Dauntless too." I smiled he was…...weird. Then Mr. Ann came in with this giant happy face and said "Good Morning students!" The we all said good morning and he said what we were going to do today bla bla bla. Then he passed out fish and we dissected it. It wasn't really gross except Drew who I went to camp with (she's a total beauty queen and spoiled brat.) started throwing up and crying. I laughed quietly so did Peter. After dissecting fish we talked quietly with our neighbors since we had extra time. I didn't really talk much with Peter so I fiddled with my black chipped nail polish and tried to chip it off more because I like the way how it looks. Then after three minutes the bell rang and I collected myself and ran out of there and went to my locker.


	4. Chapter 4

Marlene's POV

After I left the office I got my envelope and I was…..dauntless! I was so happy I mean I knew I was going to get it but I feel so happy now that I know I for sure I got it! I was walking to my locker 152 happily but then I bumped into someone. Uriah. I smiled and jumped "Uriah!" "Marlene!" He cried then he gave me a giant bear hug and we both squeezed each other till we couldn't breathe but then the bell had to ruin our moment and ring. So we both said bye and rushed off to our lockers. I knew I was going to get Dauntless and already wore a black T-shirt and black pants and black boots. I grabbed my social studies book and ran to the class. Someone named Mrs. Thorblo was teaching it. She was really nice and fun but the thing is I hate learning about the past I don't care! We were learning Ancient Greece and some girl that I was sitting next to was really jumpy and excited. I saw on her paper Team Athena whoever that was. She had blonde hair and some grey eyes. She had a lot of architecture books on her desk and some Greek mythology. This girl was too obsessed. The teacher said to pull out our social studies book and open to page 341. I did and saw a ton of weird looking statues with names like Zeus and Athena. So apparently the creepy girl was obsessed with Athena. She looked at me and smiled and said " Hey! I'm Annabeth Chase." "Sup" I said back "I'm Marlene. Dauntless." "Erudite." she said looking sad she turned back to her desk and scribbled something on her paper. I was weirded out about what just happened so I listen to the teacher read this read that bla bla. I read the two pages about Zeus, Hades, Poseidon are the big three and what they are the god of and some stories about them. Boring. So after forty minutes the bell finally rang and I got out of there away from the past. My next class was English so I got my books and tried to find Uriah. Nope. Not anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I LOVE social. It is so cool that we get to learn about our history especially Ancient Greece! What's not to love. I guess since I love school so much that's why I got Erudite. I wanted to be in the same group with Percy but he got….dauntless but oh well I guess he's happy so at the end it really doesn't matter because we will still see each other. Oh and you are probably thinking that Percy is my boyfriend….he's not. Percy and I are just friends and we always have been but his mom wants us to be together. Anyways social was fun as for me being Erudite they gave me a blue T-shirt with some nice blue pants and some blue flat shoes. I didn't need the glasses I could see perfectly fine. Marlene the girl I met in Social is Dauntless too and she…..oh my gods I just realized something. What if Percy dates someone from Dauntless what if he finds someone like him instead of his wise girl. Okay okay I guess you know now I do like Percy but I don't know if he feels the same way about me so just drop the subject.

On my way to my locker I saw this little girl talking to another little girl. One was black and had brown curly hair and the other was white and had blonde hair in braids that went down her back. They were talking about some boy. I decided not to eavesdrop that would be disrespectful. I got to my locker number 124 and this redhead was looking through a book of insects. I opened my locker and got my science book out. The redhead looked at me she smiled "Looks like we've got science together." she said. "Yeah" Is all I said back. "I'm Finch but my friends call me Foxface." She said. "I'm Annabeth Chase and my friends call me Annie." I said. We shook hands and she said "Nice to meet you." I nodded. Then the bell rang and we were off to science.


	6. Chapter 6

Kastniss Pov

Once I walked into the office I was terrified. Peeta looked at me and smiled. We went up to this boy at a desk and he didn't even look at us he just handed us papers and pointed to two rooms. I went in one room and Peeta went in the other. When I walked in there was a desk and a banana and pencil in it. I ate the banana and started the test. After about twenty minutes I got out of the room and sat on a chair by the desk. I gave the test to the guy and he went in another room. After five minutes they gave me an envelope. I waited for Peeta but it had already been an hour so I decided to just open the envelope. I opened it to see a copy of my test but I ignored it. I went straight to the other sheet. I was divergent. Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless.

It said I could choose one and it said the details for all the thing whatevers. I wanted Dauntless it sounded pretty cool but I wanted to know what Peeta got. I waited. After about twenty seconds he came out. He gave the paper to the guy and sat next to me. He smelled like bananas. I wanted to ask him what took him so long but then someone came out and gave him his envelope. He opened it and I peeked at it and the first thing I saw was….Divergent.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta's POV

Seeing that I was divergent made my mind blow. I was Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation. **( Didn't really wanna make him the same as Katniss.) **I looked at Katniss she was smiling. "What?" I asked she looked up at me and said "Peeta, we both are Divergent and we both are Abnegation and Dauntless!" "What about Amity?" I asked. She said "Oh um, I got Erudite instead of Amity." "That's stupid. You are very kind." I said back to her. "And you are very smart." she said. Then we kissed.

After that Katniss and I decided we would take dauntless together. We went up and told the guy at the desk and he called someone named Cinna. Cinna walked into the room, he was wearing some dark clothes and he had short black curly hair. He took Katniss and walked her into a room and another person took me into another room.

While we were walking to whatever we both said nothing, but when we got to the room she said "stand there." and pointed to a rug. I stood there, this place had a little changing room in the corner and clothes for all the factions hanging up on the left side, there was a mirror by the door and sewing stuff on a bench to my right. The girl came up to me and started measuring me. She kept nodding and mumbling numbers. When we were finally done she went over to the faction outfits and searched through the dauntless ones. After about twenty seconds she said "Ah ha!" she grabbed a hanger with an outfit on it and walked over to me. She pointed to the dressing room, and gave me the clothes.

I went over to the dressing room and got dressed. There was a bench and mirror. After I was done getting dressed I looked in the mirror. I had a black T-shirt and black kinda baggy pants. My shoes were black boots, they were actually very comfortable. I took my old clothes and got out of the dressing room.

The girl stood up with a giant smile on her face and started clapping. "You look amazing!" she said. I smiled and said "thank you." Then I left.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

My first day of school was terrible yet good. It was terrible because Annabeth and I didn't get into the same group which we were both depressed about, but it is good because all my subjects were awesome. First I had science then I had English (poor fish) and now I have math. I have never really been good at math and I am hoping that the teacher will be nice.

Again while I was going to the bathroom, I looked at myself. I had a black T-shirt and some black jeans with some surprisingly comfy black shoes.

I hated black.

I mean I'm honored being brave, but black is such a depressing color, and I love the color blue, well of course because I'm the son of Poseidon, but even before then my mom and I loved the color blue.

After thinking about blue I thought about Erudite, then I thought about Annabeth. I was praying to Aphrodite so hard last night that we would get into the same group, but obviously she didn't help.

The bell rang which snapped me back to reality, so I grabbed my math books and headed out of the bathroom. Math class was right across from the boys bathroom so I got there quickly.

I sat down by some person that had pretty long hair and she had black clothes on. OH MY GODS! Annabeth could like someone in Erudite! Oh um yeah of course I like Annabeth she is smart, beautiful, and sometimes mean but most of the time kind. I started freaking out. I was going to ask Annabeth to the dance Friday to celebrate school, but she already might have a date!

I needed to ask her soon, I mean I am brave after all.

A voice snapped me out of my Annabeth problems. I turned to look where that came from. The girl with the pretty long hair was looking at me. I said "um.. hi." She smiled "I'm Tris." She said. "Percy." I said back, then Mr. Beetee said good morning and bla bla welcome to math bla bla, then he started talking about multiplying and dividing fractions. I always daydream in math because first off it's hard to keep focus on such a dumb class and second of all Annabeth can always tutor me.

Now that's when I pay attention.

So I started daydreaming about the first time I met Annabeth, gods that was when we were twelve and now were both seventeen. **(pretending heroes of Olympus isn't happening, but the heroes of Olympus characters are in it.)** She said that I drooled in my sleep. I smiled at that, then I heard my name. I looked up at Mr. Beetee he said "Percy, can you come up here and do this problem on the board please." I looked at the problem it was 3/5 x 3/6 = ? I went up there and then paused "Um… Mr. Beetee I'm actually not feeling very well. May I go to the bathroom?"

He stared at me.

"I believe that since you are coming up here to solve this not so hard problem and you have know idea how to do it because you were not paying attention, you want to as soon as possibly get out of this problem." he said. I don't know if people could tell, but I was embarrassed. Then a voice came back from the back of the classroom.

Nico stood. I'm sure I didn't see him before, but here he was. He started saying "If I may interrupt Mr. Beetee, but I did see Percy holding his stomach before." Mr. Beetee nodded and pointed to the door. I smiled at Nico hoping he would realize I said thank you and I walked really fast out of there.

**so that is my chapter and yeah I'm going to post some chapters in the Romans POV and the others. I will try not to spoil anything big. Hoped you like it. review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

Well.. I am dauntless and so is Tobias.

That's it.

In my third subject today I talked to this one other dauntless boy and he was….really weird. So after that weird experience I had four minutes until I have Gym.

I was wondering on my way to my locker what classes I would have with Tobias, I didn't get to see his schedule. After we found out what we are, someone gave me my schedule and quickly shoved me out of the door so other teenagers could sit. Tobias looked at me right before the door closed.

While I was thinking about it I bumped into something. I looked up to see some blonde haired boy with black on. He had an evil sneer on his face and black gum in his mouth.

His sidekick was probably his girlfriend. She was tiny and was wearing black and had black hair.

I ignored them and left, but then I felt hands around my neck. I tried something I learned before in Chicago at a Brave club before where you learn how to fight.

I bit his fingers really hard, which made him let go. Then I turned around and kicked right in the gut.

His girlfriend came after me and punched me in the 's when I got really mad. I yanked her braid and tripped her so she hit the floor with a big thud.

I walked away making sure no teacher was coming after me and then started running to my gym locker.

I am dauntless. I am brave.

When I got to the girls locker room I opened my locker and got my shorts and tank top and shoes (which were black) and I put them on.

Once the bell rang I went into the gym, and what was waiting in the corner was Tobias. He grinned when he saw me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then I saw Christina, she ran over to me and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. We all had Gym together! The gym teacher blew his whistle.

I looked around to see if anyone else I knew was here. Only two people really stuck out.

There was a girl that was wearing blue gym clothes and had reddish orangish hair, and she looked very nervous. The other person had sandy blonde hair much like the guy who tried strangling me, and he had a big scar on his cheek, and he had muscles and had his arm around a black haired goth looking girl.

They stood out to me because the girl looked REALLY nervous and the boy had that scar. Mysterious.

Gym started. We all had to run around the gym then do ten push ups. After that we all played dodgeball.

Tobias and Christina and the nervous girl were teamed up with eleven other people and scar boy, goth girl and I were on the other team with eleven other people.

The coach blew his whistle and I ran for the dodgeballs. I picked up three and ran backwards.

Tobias was trying to aim for me and this brown haired boy. He threw one at my legs, but I sidestepped it. Then he tried for the brown haired boy and hit him in th leg.

I started throwing some at nervous girl because she was just standing there throwing balls at people, but missing. After thirty seconds I finally hit her in the hip. She showed no expression and she sat down.

On my side there was four people left. Me, goth girl, scar boy, and some boy.

On Tobias's team there were five people. Him, Christina, two boys, and a girl.

I aimed for one boy with black hair. I missed after a couple times but finally hit him when his back was turned.

After five minutes my arm was starting to hurt, and it was just Tobias and a boy on his team and me and goth girl on my side.

When I was running to get a ball on my right, I felt something hit my leg. I looked up and saw that Tobias was smiling.

I punched my hand showing him that he was going down later. I sat down and watched goth girl whip balls at the boys. Finally after a minute she got the boy, so now it was just her and Tobias.

Tobias had five balls so he whipped them really fast, but goth girl dodged them. All of a sudden I heard a someone scream "Come on Thalia!" So thats what her name is I said to myself. I looked to see who that was. It was scar boy.

He started saying "Let's go Thalia Let's go!" Then he would stop his feet. Everybody realized what he was doing and pretty soon everyone on our team started doing it. Thalia yelled at scar boy "Not helping me fight Luke!" Luke was scar boys name. Then after that final comment Thalia sprung straight at Tobias and hit him in the stomach.

Everyone started cheering while Tobias was walking towards me. I smiled at him and said "You got your butt whooped by a girl." He smiled and said "Haha. You got your butt whooped by ME." "Yeah yeah." I said back to him. Then the bell rang and we were off to lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Foxfaces POV if you guys want me to do a particular pov just review. I will only update if I get a review. I have no idea if people are still reading this so I'm only updating if reviewed! **

Foxface's POV

Gym was okay I guess, but this one girl that was in Dauntless hit me with a dodge ball. I was a little happy when her boyfriend hit her.

I went to the girls locker room and changed back into my blue outfit. After I left I went to go look for Thresh by his locker.

Of course he was there with his black outfit because he was Dauntless. Thresh and I have only been friends for a year when he met me at a gym.

I was at the gym because my dad always complains that I need to work on getting more muscular, so he drove me to the gym every Tuesday and Thursday. I didn't really help because all I did there was pick up those heavy things, which didn't do much to me. Then Thresh came along and he started working out with me.

So as I walked to him, I thought about those memories and now here we are one year later.

He smiled and said "Let's go grab some lunch." I nodded and away we went to lunch.

The lunch room was not that far away, so we got their quickly. We passed the Amity tables and Candor tables. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we had to sit with our groups and then on Tuesdays and Thursdays we got to sit with whoever we want.

As we came up to the lunch line I noticed there was so many things to choose from. There was meats, salads, sides, dessert, fruits & veggies, and many different drinks to choose from. I hopped in line behind Thresh and grabbed a tray.

I took a salad and some potato chips with some orange juice. I walked over to the Erudite table where I saw Annabeth waving at me.

She was a very smart and kind girl. I liked her.

I sat down next to her and started eating. She looked at me and asked how I was doing. "I am very good." I said back. "Great" she smiled at me. I looked at the other Erudite people. This one boy looked like the girl that hit me in dodge ball.

I decided to ignore it and eat my lunch.

After lunch I had twenty minutes to hang out with Thresh.

We went over to his locker and he showed me the inside. It was black of course and had the dauntless symbol and pictures of him and me along with his books in it. I smiled at the pictures of us. I looked at him and said "It's very cool." "I know." He said "Now enough about me, I want to see your locker."

We walked all the way over to my locker and I did the combination lock and it opened. He peeked into my locker. It was blue and had the Erudite symbol and there were some pictures of me and him and then there were a ton of books (especially science.) After he looked at it he said it was awesome and then the bell rang and I was off to my fifth class….. Art.

**Well that is Foxface... My chapters will be getting longer then when I first started this story so yeah and umm I did mess up on Katniss's POV it was supposed to say Katniss not Kastniss. I hope you guys are still reading this! I will update if I get a review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Cato POV

I was standing in the hallway talking to Clove about getting pizza for dinner when the bell rang and ended our conversation. I walked to Art giving glares to people who tried to show that they looked tough.

I got in art class and saw Foxface sketching something. I picked it up and smirked "So you think you can draw?" She tried to grab it but was too slow. "Woah woah no touchie." I said "Give that back!" she yelled at me. I gave her my serious scary face "You think you can yell at me?" I said to her then grabbed her arm and twisted it. She let out a gasp of horror and I stopped and punched her in the cheek.

She held her cheek and tried punching back, but I easily got her puny little fist and twisted then kicked her in the gut.

I heard a mad voice from behind me. "Just leave her alone." I turned around to see Peeta. I yelled and said "Stay out of this loverboy." Then I punched him in the face while he flew to the ground.

Then the art teacher came.

She yelled at me to stop and go to the principal's office while she sent Loverboy and Foxface to the nurses office.

What those two didn't know was that they were going to get it…..hard.

Peeta POV

I went to the nurses office holding a tissue to my nose while Foxface was silent at my side. We passed these people ditching class, but they ignored us. When I walked into the nurses office the nurse came up to us and examined Foxface first. She got out an ice pack for her and told her to go sit in a chair.

She looked at me and gave me a new tissue and sat me down in a very comfy chair. Then she examined my cheek which was a little bruised and gave me an ice pack. I had to stay in there for about ten minutes thinking I wish I could have stayed in art, but of course Cato had to come and ruin it for everyone.

So after ten minutes I said thank you to the nurse and left. I decided to sit on a bench and wait for the class to be done.

I didn't want to see that idiot Cato again.

**oooohhhh Foxface and Peeta are going to get it! Review if you want more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Caleb POV

The first day of school was great. **(Skipping the rest of the day) **Being Erudite and all was amazing, there were a lot of really kind and amazingly smart people.

As I was walking home without my sister, I noticed the sky had nimbus clouds. I passed Coborn's and finally reached home. I walked up the stone steps and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and hung my backpack up. I grabbed my math book out and walked upstairs.

I sat on my chair and rolled over to my desk. I opened my book to page 438 and started doing the twenty problems that were reviewing pi. After doing the twelth problem I started humming pi pi mathematical pi 3.141592… **(Actual song, look it up.)**

Then when I was done I went downstairs and put my books away and grabbed a nutritious snack which was a banana. As I munched on it I saw my sister walking with her boyfriend to our house.

Tobias and I didn't really get along that well. I threw my banana peel away and went to the living room. I grabbed my favorite book which was Gone. I have read it about two times and this is my third time. I heard the front door open and saw Tris, she waved bye to Tobias and closed the door.

She looked at the book and sighed "You are reading that book again!" she said. "It is very good and the author uses a lot of perfect detail and adjectives so you can imagine the whole extraordinary story." "Whatever" she mumbled then left.

**I know it's short I really didn't have a lot to do in this chapter. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thalia POV

When I finally got home I threw my backpack on the floor by the coat rack and got my phone out and headphones and started listening to Three Days Grace. I got into my bedroom and laid on my bed sorting through all the music I had.

After awhile I got bored and texted all my friends to see if they wanted to come over for a few hours since my dad was working late…..again.

So all of them agreed and pretty soon I had Luke, Annie, Percy, Grover and Nico were all gathered in my livingroom. Luke suggested we play Truth or Dare and we all agreed.

Since he thought of it he thought he should go first. He turned to me asked "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." I said back immediately.

He thought about it then said "I dare you to go out in the neighborhood and shout out I love Luke Castellan and then kiss me and skip in a circle and sing I'm a little teapot.

First I gave him a what the heck face then I glared at him then got up and went outside.

I shouted "Luke Castellan!" while a rock was in my throat, then I walked slowly to Luke and blushed. He saw and smirked. I glared at him then kissed him.

He was actually a very good kisser, we kissed for a few moments and stared into each others eyes, then he whispered "I'm a little teapot." and I groaned. Here comes the hard part.

I went out on the sidewalk again and started skipping in circles and started singing in a little kids voice.

When I was finally done with that torture, I grumpily walked up the stairs to my house, shoved Luke while everyone was laughing and I went inside and said "Alright alright that happened now lets continue." I looked all around and still saw Nico laughing…..I chose him. He quickly stopped laughing and gave me a serious face. "T..t..truth." He said. I smirked and said "What is your teddy bears name and what do you with it?" He glared at me and said "Hey! You've been spying on me!" "Whatever" I said, then he nervously looked at the others and said "My black Teddy bear is named Ghost King and w….w..we fight...m..monsters." Everyone broke into laughter, he quickly said "Thats only when I have nightmares." "Whatever dude." Luke said giving him a slap on the back, then Nico called on Annabeth.

**The next chapter will have Percabeth! review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Thalia's dare, Luke told her to say I love Luke Castellan but instead screamed Luke Castellan and Luke didn't even notice it. Once Nico picked me I picked Truth. He complained "You're no fun!" "Says the boy who picked Truth last time." I said back. "Fiiiine." He complained.

He looked at me and said "What do you think about Percy?" I blushed dangit. I looked over at Percy and he was blushing too. "Well...um…. he's kind and…" great looking I thought. "and he is a seaweed brain." I said jokingly. "Haha." Percy said. I looked all around the room "Grover Truth or Dare?" "Dare." " I dare you to eat a hot dog." I said. His eyes got real big.

"No no no!" He quickly shouted. Thalia got up went to her fridge and got a hot dog. Grover shouted "NOOOOO!" That was a mistake. Thalia shoved it in his mouth and ripped a piece of duct tape off the roll and stuck it on his mouth, then she put his hands behind his back and said "chew." Grover had this scared look on his face and chewed with a disgusted look on his face.

So after he chewed that we all realized it was getting late and we all should go home, so I said goodbye to everyone and went home.

Katniss POV

After school I walked home with my little sister Prim. She went on and on about her day while I kept asking questions. We finally reached home and found my mother helping a sick person. Prim dropped her bag and went to go help my mom. I on the other hand had homework.

So I went upstairs and opened my Math book and did this did that whatever. When I was done I grabbed my hunting jacket and went downstairs. I shouted "I'm going hunting." over my shoulder and left the house. I went into the woods and found my bow and arrow and started hunting.

I shot two birds. I was about to shoot another one when I heard Gale. Gale smiled behind me and grabbed a bird. "Nice." He said. I said "You're welcome." He just smiled. Then we kept hunting birds and talked about school.

**Sorry if it was short! I'll update if I get a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry if this is short I really am trying to make them longer!**

Foxface POV

I was walking with Thresh to school wearing a blue T-shirt with some blue pants and blue shoes with my hair in a bun talking to him about Cato. I didn't tell him yesterday because I thought he would get angry and beat Cato up. That was the last thing I needed.

We entered school and after I finished telling him I looked at up at him. He had his angry face on and he was pounding his fist. I told him to relax and not beat Cato up. "Fine." He muttered.

My first class was Reading today so I grabbed my book and sat on a bench that was by my locker. I started reading my book when I heard a boys voice behind me.

I thought it was Thresh, but when I turned around I saw that idiot blonde haired boy standing in front of me. Cato was in front of me.

He smirked at me and started coming closer and I started backing away.

He said "Where you going Foxface? Are you going to go get your little boyfriend?" I was about to say something that he thought Thresh was little, but instead his girlfriend Clove came out from nowhere. She smirked at me and came running towards me.

She grabbed my shirt and started dragging me outside while Cato came and helped her out. He gave glares to anyone who would look at us or try to step up and help.

The two idiot's dragged me behind the school so no one would find me dying.

I looked up at Cato and said "So you really need your tiny little girlfriend to help you out?" They both gave me a glare and started punching me. Cato punched my face then made it to my stomach. Clove was kicking and punching anywhere that would hurt.

They have been doing this for about thirty minutes now and I'm pretty sure school already started.

By now my nose was bloody, I had bruises everywhere, and some spots in my body were starting to go numb.

Right after I was about to die, I heard a very angry voice. It was Thresh.

I saw that he took Cato and punched him in the face very hard and threw him back. He took a scared looking Clove and banged her on the side of the shed that was behind the school. He let go of her after one final bang and she fell on the floor….her head bleeding.

Thresh picked me up and brought me to his truck. He brought me to his house since his parents were working. He called the school and tried to be his dad and say that Thresh and I were both sick and that they were taking care of us.

Apparently the school believed him, so Thresh took care of me and got a few ice packs and tissues for my bruises and nose. I layed on his couch with a blanket over me and my head on a pillow.

Thresh looked down on me and said "I should have beat them up harder." I said to him in a quiet voice "No." Thresh just huffed and went to go get a snack while I lay there thinking about Peeta getting beaten up.

**So that is how Foxface's beating went. sorry if it is short I will try to make them longer! I will post the next chapter if I get a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Peeta POV

I was at my locker talking to Katniss about her little sister Prim. Prim apparently likes Gale's little brother Rory and so Katniss doesn't know what to do about it.

I smiled and said "Well, maybe you should tell Gale and then you guys can set them up." "I suppose." is what she said. She looked at the clock and said "I better get going." then she left.

I headed to my locker and grabbed my health book for health class. I shut my locker door and saw Cato and Clove with bruises and looking dazed….especially Clove. She had an ice pack to her head and bruises and Cato just had a lot of bruises.

Clove grabbed my book and started ripping it while Cato grabbed my shirt and pulled me out behind the school.

They threw me to the ground and started punching, and kicking me. I tried to get up, but Cato just slammed me to the ground again. My vision was terrible but I saw them leave letting my lay here almost unconscious. After three hours I heard someone out in the distance calling my name.

Then someone was running toward me. I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was blurry, but when they came more closer I realized it was Katniss.

She knelt down by me and looked me over and murmured "Oh my god Peeta!" My head felt like it was laying in a ton of nails, my nose was bleeding, I probably had bruises everywhere, and my right leg hurt very bad.

I tried standing up with my left leg but almost fell if Katniss hadn't caught me. I put my arm around her neck and she put her arm around my waist and we walked to the school.

She sat me on a bench and quickly went somewhere.

She came back with a towel, ice pack, tissue, and a bandage.

She gave me the tissue and I started wiping my nose while she wrapped my leg. After my nose stopped bleeding she wrapped the ice pack in the towel and held it to my head while I told her that Cato and Clove beat me up and because of yesterday. She looked me in the eyes and said "What happened yesterday?" I told her everything that happened. "That was nice of you to stand up for Foxface." she said half smiling. "Yeah." I said. "But she probably is going to get beaten up or she already did." Katniss's mood changed and looked a little worried. "I heard Rue and Prim talking and Rue said that she hated her first class because her good partner, Foxface was gone." she said. I sighed wishing Cato and Clove wouldn't be such idiots.

**I swear on the River Styx ;) that after this the chapters will be longer! Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Thalia POV

"DO YOU KNOW YOUR ENEMY. DO YOU KNOW YOUR ENEMY!" by Green Day played very loudly on my phone this morning. I moaned and looked at the clock, it was seven thirty and school starts at eight fifteen.

I fell out of bed and landed with a large thump. I moaned again. I got up and left my bed messy. I grabbed my death to barbie shirt with black pants and combat boots.

I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and saw Jason my younger brother and my dad talking. I ignored them and put toast in the toaster. I grabbed my jacket and bag and then got my toast and put some butter on it. I ate quietly then took my Ipod and earphones out and listened to Three Days Grace. I went outside and sat on the steps and waited for Luke to show up with his truck.

After five minutes of waiting he finally showed up. I got into the passenger seat and took my earphones out and searched through the radio channels. Luke smirked "You know you are not going to find a channel you like." "Whatever." I said then put my earphones back in.

We got to the school at eight and school starts at eight fifteen so we have twenty five minutes **[Bewaremypengirl ;)]** oops I mean fifteen minutes I'm still tired. I got out of the truck and thanked Luke. I went to my locker and opened it. My locker was black and had the dauntless symbol and had my books and pictures of my friend and rock bands.

I had Science with that weird kid Peter. I was not looking forward to it. I was looking forward to lunch and the end of school. I looked around and saw Annabeth. I don't think she saw me so I turned around and went on my Ipod for a while until the bell rang.

So I listened to music and bla bla and then the bell rang. I turned off my music and put it in my locker and headed for Science.

When I got in there people were still coming in. I sat down where I usually sit and saw Percy. I must have not seen him before. He came over and said "So you finally notice me this time." "Sorry." I said back. "Oh I get it you were too caught up with your new boyfriend." He smirked referring to Peter. I glared at him. "I suppose you don't want me to mention it to Luke." I glared at him, I actually didn't know what Luke would do, but still I like glaring at Percy and making him scared.

Mr. Ann walked in and said good morning then explained what we were going to do. I noticed Peter again and saw him looking at me from the side. "Hey." I heard him say. I turned to him and said "Hey." Peter looked at me and said "Nice shirt." "I hate barbie." is all I said. Then we just quit talking and payed little attention to Mr. Ann talking about fish. Peter whispered to me "I see something in his nose." I looked in Mr. Ann's nose and saw a great big booger. I laughed at that and Peter started laughing too. So after forty five minutes class was finally over with and I left knowing that Percy was going to say something about Peter.

**That time mess up thing was from Grown Ups 2 and it brought back memories for me and Bewaremypengirl. Review if you want more!**


	18. Chapter 18

**warning! its short**

Gale POV

I mean to talk to Katniss today, but I didn't see her all day. I knew she wanted to tell me something I just didn't know what,

I was heading to math, we were reviewing how to find the area of an irregular shape. I had no idea how to do it. I walked in the class and took a seat in the back row.

The teacher, Mr. Brown, walked in and said "Good morning everyone, now today we will be continuing to review finding the area of an irregular shape. I will show you how to do three problems, then I will write three on the board and you will do them in your notebook."

I tried hard to concentrate, but I just couldn't understand it. I would like to know one day when I will actually use this stuff. After the problems we all had to do them on our own then give it to the teacher.

I knew I got them all wrong but I gave it to Mr. Brown. I sat on my desk staring at the clock waiting for class to be done. Right when Mr. Brown was going to say something the bell rang and I was out of there.

Luke POV

I had History. I just wanted to go home and play truth or dare at Thalia's again. I walked into the class. Mrs. Thorblo was gathering her stuff while a few more people walked in. I sat in the third row and listened to Mrs. Thorblo. She was really pretty and nice. We were learning about Ancient Greece and the twelve great Gods and Goddesses. I actually was pretty interested in it. I liked Hermes. So we listened and learned about it, then after forty five minutes the bell rang and I went to my locker and was excited to see Thalia at gym.

**I know it's short bla bla. I will make gym longer because it was long last time. Review**


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

I walked into the girls locker room and looked for Christina. I found her changing into her shorts. I went to my locker which was right next to hers and got changed into my gym clothes. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked into the gym with Christina. I saw the volleyball nets up.

The teacher, apparently named Mr. Ober, gathered us all up by him and then made us sit down. He asked anyone if they played volleyball and did tournaments. Two girls raised their hands. One had long dirty blonde and had blue/hazel eyes and had side bangs. The other one had long brown hair and brown eyes. The blonde girl said her name was Sara and the brown haired one said her name was Vanessa.

They showed us how to set and serve and a whole bunch of other stuff. I never was a HUGE fan of Volleyball so I don't really know if I will be good at it.

Mr. Ober called teams. Our teams were called doopy and dottie. Castellan dottie. Eaton doopy. Grace dottie. Luke and Thalia looked happy that they were on the same team. He continued with Christina being on dottie and then he said a bunch of other names but I noticed that the worried looking girl was gone.

Prior doopy. I walked over to that team and went by Tobias. He looked at me and said "We are going to beat those grotty people over there." I looked back at him and said "One of those grotty people over there is my friend, but I agree about the beating part." He just smiled.

After we all figured out the game plan we got to start. Some girl on our team served and the ball kept getting hit by people and then it came to our side. It was going right over Tobias. He came a little forward and passed it over the net.

It went over there then came over here. The fifth time it came over here it was right above me. I went back a little bit and set it over to the girl next to me. She set it over somewhere then I heard grumbles. I looked to see what happened and the ball was on the floor. We started a new round and it went back and forth. It came to me once in awhile and I didn't let it touch the floor. Pretty soon the doopies had five and the dotties had four. The bell rang right when we were going to start another round.

I found Christina and said see ya later to Tobias. We walked to the locker room while Christina moped the whole way there saying that her team lost. I kept reminding her that there was no prize then she would just shake it off and change the subject then mope again about it.

I changed into my black t-shirt and black jeans and took my ponytail out. I walked out with Christina then we walked to lunch together.

Percy POV

I was so happy to go to lunch! It was Tuesday so we get to sit with whoever we want and I was planning to get me, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Grover and Nico to sit be each other. I found Annabeth and Nico but we couldn't find Luke and Thalia. So we all got food and went to the table and saved two seats.

After awhile we saw them getting food in the lunch line and when they were done they saw us and came over. I was sitting between Annabeth and Grover while Thalia was between Luke and Annabeth and Luke was sitting by Nico and Nico was sitting by Grover.

We all ate and talked and talked. I turned to Annabeth "So how is Erudite and all." I asked. She looked down and said with a not so much like Annabeth tone and said it was great. I was about to ask her what was up when Thalia interrupted and asked what my next class was. I said it was art. Annabeth perked up "Me too!" "Awesome!" I said, at least we have one class together. I asked everyone if we could do this every Tuesday and Thursday. "YES!" They all replied. "Great." I said then the bell rang and I said bye and see ya soon to Annabeth then went to my locker.

**Haha I love Sara and Vanessa. Well I tried to make it longer so I don't know if that's good. Review and I will update!**


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth POV

Percy and I had Art together! I was so happy. I thought I would not have a class with him but I do! After lunch I didn't need anything for Art because it was already in the classroom so I sat on the bench making sketches in my sketch pad. I was drawing an Ancient Greece museum. I have no idea why I love Ancient Greece so much but it's just….so cool.

I was sketching the outside and then the bell rang. I quickly put my sketch pad away and went off to Art.

When I got in the teacher was not there and everyone was making paper airplane or sketching or just being energetic.

I found Percy in the back of the room staring at everyone.

When he noticed me he perked up and walked towards me. "Hey." He said. "Hello." I said back looking around the room.

I just noticed that we had Art yesterday and we didn't even notice each other. I saw this kid with a lot of bruises. His hair almost looked like Luke's.

He was walking over to us with an evil smile. He looked at us and said "Hey! This is my spot." I tried defending us "You can't have this spot, you do not own it." I said defensively. He slapped me across the face and said "YES IT IS!" Percy moved me out of the way and tried to punch him. He easily dodged it and punched Percy in the gut and in the face.

I jumped on his back and cranked his neck backwards. He took one of his hands and punched me in the face.

I managed to still be on his back. That was a mistake.

He punched me even harder and I flew to the ground knocking my head on something hard. My vision was fuzzy but I'm pretty sure that Percy was beating up the idiot even with a bruised face and a little bloody nose. Percy finally managed to get him to the ground and came over to me.

The teacher, Ms. Detker, finally came and sent us three to the nurses office then wrote on a piece of paper "Send Cato to the principal's office and go with him and tell the principal that he beat up two teens." We all walked to the nurses office having Cato being far in front of us. My vision was still a little blurry and my head felt somebody was smashing a hammer on it. Percy had a bloody nose and bruises and was kind of bent over from being hit in the gut.

We arrived at the nurses office and she gave Percy a tissue and ice pack and then she led me to a room behind her desk and gave me an ice pack to lay my head on and then she gave me some medicine and I fell asleep.

**Cato is a jerk! Bewaremypengirl are you getting something about the teachers. Art: MS. DETkER! Hehe well review if you want more!**


	21. Chapter 21

Rue's POV

Today was terrible for me! First I had to deal with Foxface being gone then I spilled milk all over me at lunch and now here I am in Math waiting for the teacher to get over here with my homework.

I got Dauntless and Amity but I chose Amity. I had a yellow t-shirt on and red skinny pants with orange sandals. I am twelve years old and my best friend is Prim and I have some little sisters and brothers at home that go to preschool or daycare.

The teacher came around with my papers and I looked at them. It was roman numerals and division...with long numbers. I liked division but sometimes its too hard and roman numerals are fun when you don't have to write 100 of them!

So we got a couple of minutes to do them and before I know it I'm finished. I hand in my papers and just relax and think about Rory.

Leo's POV

Today was terrible. My classes were terrible I should say. I had Math and History and bla and bla bit I actually liked Gym. Lunch was very good too. I was having a cheeseburger with all my dauntless friends. Yeah I know I'm dauntless that just makes me even more hotter.

I was chowing down my food really fast while Jason, Percy and Frank kept talking and talking about their girlfriends being in different factions. Piper was in Amity and Annabeth was in Erudite (figures). Hazel got Abnegation.

So I just sat there and talked about Calypso and fell in love with my cheeseburger. I swear I want to turn my cheeseburger into a person so I can take it to Vegas and marry it. **( Tfios! I had to have that in there!) **After Lunch I went to my locker. My locker was black, had dauntless symbol, and *gag* books. It also had pictures of this cool dragon named Festus and tools, friends and fire. Just don't ask about the fire and tools okay? I'm just obsessed with them.

The next class I had was Health class with Jason. Please Health class I don't need that. The bell rang and I headed off to class. Girls were staring at me. Okay maybe not but hey an awesome, HOT, good looking guy can dream. I entered the classroom and sat by Jason.

The teacher said good morning and talked about healthy salads and that we were going to make one. So Jason and I put lettuce and onions and peppers and other stuff in it then I had to put a tap of chili pepper in but the cap came off and the whole thing went in. I scrambled to take as much out as I can before Jason could look.

I got some of it out and it didn't look like I put the whole thing in so I left it. After a few minutes our salad was done. The teacher came around and tried everyones. That got me really nervous. I was sweating like crazy when she came to try our salad. She took a bite and started panting and coughing and said "Uh..uh..spicy..hot..uh!." Jason looked on the table and saw the chili pepper bottle empty. Oops. He glared at me "Leo!" he said. "Sorry." I said "The cap was loose and I tried to get as much out as I could!" "Whatever." He murmured. Then the teacher gave us a slip that said D-. Oops. Then she went over to drink water.

The rest of the class she just went around eating salads while Jason and I sat in awkward silence.

Then the bell finally rang and I was outta there.

**I love Leo! Review if you want more!**


	22. Chapter 22

Luke's POV

"INCOMING!" someone shouted as they rode on a skateboard into class. He had long brown hair and a little mustache showing and he was dauntless. I just smiled. That guy jumped off his skateboard and got a lecture from Ms. Detker. She then sent him to the easel. She told us the topic today was nature and to draw something that involves nature. I turned around and decided to draw a flower.

I was done in about ten minutes. I stared at it and it looked terrible. It looked like a peach on a green stick. I looked around at other peoples and saw that they drew trees or grass with ants or bugs. I looked at skateboard dudes and it had a skateboard surrounded by grass and it said Johnny under it so I'm guessing his name is Johnny.

The teacher came around to grade. She came to mine and stared at it. She wrote something down on a slip and gave it to me. It said C+. There goes my grade. I'm not very good at Art by the way.

Art was over once she was done grading everyone. I went to my last class which was Reading and I had that with Thalia. All we did yesterday was read a chapter in our books then make a summary about the chapter. My book was Rot & Ruin. It has zombies. I walked into the classroom and saw Thalia and some boy talking. I instantly got mad...uh...I mean..I got curious. I went over and said Hi. Thalia jumped and smiled "Hey." She said. I looked at the boy. Thalia said "Oh um Luke this is Peter. Peter this is Luke." Peter said "Um hi." "Hey." I said back. Then the teacher came in and started saying what we had to do.

She said we had to finish our books in one week then when were done we have to write a book report. I had seventy pages left in my book so I have to read..hold on let me pull out a calculator...ten pages a night! I might finish it in a week I guess.

**Sorry its short. Tell me if you guys want me to do a certain pov okay! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm going to try to do some characters that aren't main characters so just a warning!**

Peter's POV

I admit. I like Thalia. She's a cool girl but that Luke guy. I could tell she liked him but I had to make her like me. I will do whatever it takes. After Reading school was over. The book I was reading was Deltora Quest the first book. I was almost done so the report would bemonday night since it is due next Tuesday.

To get Thalia to like me I had to.. well, I'm already dauntless... do some stuff with cheeseburgers. I eat them. I buy them for her. I can listen more to Green Day and that other band and I already have the looks.

I got in my car and headed for home. I live with my parents. No siblings. I parked the car and went inside the house. I opened the door to see my mom looking at me with a huge smile. "What?" I asked.

"Were going to Mexico for two weeks!" She screamed. "Awesome! I'm going to go pack." I screamed. "Woah woah woah hold it. Me and your father are going to. You can take care of yourself here and go to school. School is important." She told me. "What!" I said "Come on this is Mexico we are talking about and I can't cook!" "That's why were leaving you two hundred dollars. So you can go to restaurants and buy stuff at the grocery stores. I also will show you how to do the laundry and stuff around here." "What!" I said "I get 200 dollars and I have to spend it on food! When are you guys leaving?" "In two days." She said. I grumbled. Could this day get any worse.

Glimmer's POV

Today was a drag. I have homework. I have math, social, health class, and art. I got home and went inside to see my mom baking cookies and my dad in the office doing bills. Even though I'm dauntless my mom is so amity. Which is nice except when me and my dad want to have wrestling matches she says in a calm voice: Please do not wrestle I do not want you guys to get hurt or wreck anything in the house or in your body. So yeah I get dauntless from my dad.

I went upstairs to do homework. Math last. I'm doing art first. We have to draw three different shapes of leaves. Stupid. When that was done the painting did not look well but who cares. I went downstairs in the kitchen for health class baking thing. We had to do a homemade salad thing with noodles. I don't know what it's called but I'm making something with shell noodles, carrot slices, peas, mayo and other stuff. So I made that, ate some of it, put it in a container, put it in my backpack and went upstairs. All I had to do for social was right facts about an Egyptian god. I did Set. He is a tricky and evil dude. I wrote seven facts then went to math. Grr. I did the square root of Pi then was finally done.

I changed into my pajamas. I put on grey sweatpants and a white shirt. I got downstairs and supper was ready. "In your pajamas already darling." My mom asked. "Yeah." I said back "I had a long day at school." "Oh yes." she said "How was school?" "Okay I guess." I said. She nodded then sat down. I looked to see what we were having. Spaghetti and cookies with milk. I grabbed the bowl and put spaghetti on my plate then grabbed two cookies and poured some milk. We all prayed then ate. After Supper was done I went up to my room. I picked out my clothes for tomorrow which was a black tank top with a black cute little vest and black skinny jeans and black high heel boots. I then went on my laptop and went on the school website. I went on this week and saw that Friday and Thursday was closed for something with the teachers. I started smiling and grabbed my phone. I went to Clove and called her. Clove is a bully. I kinda am, not as much as her though and we are good friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clove! There's no school on Thurs or Fri!"

"Awesome."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"We should go to the karaoke club and boo at people and order pizza on Thursday. Then on Friday we should gather Cato, Marvel. Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, and Brutus."

"Deal."

"K bye."

"bye."

And that was that. I looked at the time. It was eight. I watched funny videos online till nine then went to bed. I had no dreams but did hear something downstairs. I grabbed perfume and a brush then went downstairs. I heard someone digging in the fridge. I popped out without thinking and sprayed perfume and whacked my brush. "OW! AHH! MY EYES!" Someone screamed. I stopped and saw my dad rubbing his eyes and rubbing his head. "Glimmer!" "Sorry." I said "I thought you were a robber." "I just came down here to get some water and crackers!" He said clearly mad. "Sorry." Then I left and went back to my room.

I put my perfume and brush back on my vanity then went in bed and fell asleep.

**I'm trying to make them longer! Review**


End file.
